residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Saint Michael's Hospital
*'This article is a part of the Code Genesis Continuity.' "Heal with your heart". --Saint Michael's Hospital Motto Saint Michael's Hospital is a primary location from the Intensive Care chapter from the main scenario. It is based off of the teaching hospital and medical center of the same name in downtown Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Of this game, it is set in downtown Newark City. It also has a psychiatrist's department where Rose was required to go frequently in her childhood until adulthood after the initial attack on her house with Doctor Kane Gordon as its chief and Rose's primary doctor. The hospital has several unreachable floors on the highest points to the public that was being worked on for renovations during the time of the t2-virus outbreak. It is also a prime location in the main scenario where Rose and Chris must do battle with the massive U-10 creature as the second boss of the game itself. This hospital is also the place where Rose was taken as a child during the attack on her home which unfortunately killed her father. History The hospital was established in the early 1800's; it was founded with a goal of caring primarily for the sick and poor, for those who could not afford proper care. It is a large hospital that takes in those who cannot pay as well, providing up-to-date medical care to anyone who needs it. The general hospital was built in 1820 and had weak ties with Umbrella sometime in 1970. The hospital understood what Umbrella wanted to do, but felt the necessary urge to remain on even terms with them. Umbrella attempted to seize control of the hospital, but they eventually ceased their attempts, though why is never made clear. Floors Basement- Parking and Medical Storage Simulation Center 1st floor- Auditorium Cafeteria Entrance Lobby Doctor's Offices Checkup Center Psychiatrist's Department Second Floor- Patient Rooms Surgery Rooms Doctor's Office Filing Rooms Debriefing Labs Third Floor- Health Sciences Library Pediatrics Department Patient Rooms Fourth Floor- Morgue Autopsy Labs Research Center Trivia *Most of the hospital can be explored as it is a primary chapter in the game's main plot, but not the more higher floors due to the renovations that were being made, but halted during the infection. It is here that various memos can be uncovered. *There is a low hissing sound that Chris believes may be broken gas lines, but in reality, it is the U-10. *The hospital is one of the most prominent areas in the main scenario as it reveals a good deal about the characters as well as how the virus began to spread to the city. *There is a message on one of the walls in the main lobby that reads: "I saw it. Don't use handguns. You'll waste your time." A survivor may have seen the U-10 and attempted to try and stop it. Appearance *Resident Evil: Code Genesis *Resident Evil: End of Days "Prequel to Code Genesis" ---- Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." --Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 18:46, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Category:Locations Category:Organizations